A Shade From The Past
by Daemonette19
Summary: In the Shadowlands of Kashyyk, darker things stir within Avery Khans mind. Within my story arc. Shorter then the others.LSF KOTOR


Disclaimer: Not mine though I do use a quote form the game in this one.

Please take the time to review. It's appreciated.

"_That's mighty generous. Too generous if you ask me_."

Even now the Mandalorian's arrogant opinion of her aid of the injured wookie infuriated her. Stomping through the forest of giant trees Avery muttered and swore to herself. In truth she was unsure if her anger stemmed more from his callous disregard of Grrrwahrr or from her own almost instinctive urge to turn and strike at him for disagreeing. Thank the gods she hadn't. Being sat on her ass in front of the injured Wook would hardly garner her any respect.

Lost in her own tumultuous thoughts, she stumbled headlong over the corpse of a wookie. Dusting her self off, Avery quickly looked to see if Canderous or strange old Jolee were close enough to have seen. Catching a movement out of the corner of her eye, Avery turned slowly trying to keep whatever it was within sight.

The light was odd down here in the shadowlands. Faint, flickering sunlight dispersed by the great Wroshyr trees, pale sickly glows of various fungus and mosses. A light mist seemed to crawl over the ground, just enough to make every thing damp and uncomfortable.

Avery kept an eye on the odd area where the light seemed to shimmer. It had to be a stealth field. But they had been warned that the Mandalorian scouts would only attacked if one was unarmed. Sliding a cautious hand to her hip she realized that both her sabers had fallen from her belt. Damn. She hoped Bastila never found out.

Reaching out with the Force Avery could feel both Canderous and Jolee still pouring over the swoop bikes they had found. Wishing she had had more training and more time to practice she did the only thing she could think off. A bolt spun its way out of its recess and struck Jolee in the side of the head. Seeing the two Mandalorians shimmer into existence in front of her and sensing the one at her back. Avery was struck with foreboding.

KOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTOR

A small dark woman in a closely fitting, drab olive suit of fibre armour stood surrounded by three Mandalorian warriors. Their faceless masks may have inspired fear in others but she just watched…. And waited. The first came at her in a frantic rush, his vibrosword parting the air before him. Swaying to one side she curved her body gracefully past the attacker. With a soft slap the slender hilt of a lightsaber flew to her hand. Violet light lit the clearing then dimmed momentarily as it was thrust through her opponent's body. Her other hand came up and made a claw like grasping motion. The warrior to her left scrabbled at his throat with both hands as he was raised of the ground. Spinning violently she gestured as if she were throwing something and the choking man followed the path of her hand to impact into the trunk of the wroshyr tree.

Turning to the remaining Mandalorian after dispatching his squad within seconds the woman casually brushed dark hair from her eyes. The Shadowlands mist swirled around her giving the impression of inky robes and a shade fell across her face, masking her features, leaving only the burning purple eyes visible. A second lightsaber rose from the leaf debris and floated gently to her free hand. With a snap hiss it ignited and she stood there weaving an intricate defence of violet flame. The lone remaining attacker steeled himself and stepped forward, his own blade never wavering.

KOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTORKOTOR

Canderous and Jolee came upon the grim scene a few minutes later. Avery was casually searching the bodies and putting anything she deemed useful or profitable in the battered rucksack by her feet. Rolling the body back over with her toe she smiled at Jolee, "Sorry 'bout the head. I thought I would need help."

"Three Mandalorian warriors. You should have" grated Canderous, "Are you injured at all?"

"I guess my training wasn't as rushed as I thought. I have something you two might be interested in" Holding up the signal device she grinned triumphantly. "Isn't this what you were looking for back there"

As she went to brush by him Canderous caught her by the arm. "You don't remember what happened do you?" He rumbled into her ear. Shaking her slightly he forced her to look up at him. "Look at me Avery. Tell me." His grey eyes bore down into her own wide purple ones. Hiding her haunted gaze from him she shrugged. "Does it matter?" Pulling free she went on her way.

"Boy, did you see this?" The elderly Jedi was crouched by the last body Avery had searched, the one on the roots of the giant tree. "His heads caved in, backs broken, neck, arms and then look at the tree." Fifteen feet up the bark was cracked and dented, fresh blood glistened wetly already attracting tree dwelling scavengers. "I'm not sure what I've got myself into travelling with you folk but it's bound to be more interesting then staring at these trees for another twenty years. Where's your girl gone off too. Back to them bikes?"

"No, she'll be waiting at the fork."

"Really?"

"Wait and see"

Sure enough at the fork leading to the bikes, Avery was waiting. "What took you so long? I didn't want to go ahead and plug this in without you both."

"We're here now, girlie, go on ahead. These old bones will be there soon enough."

Avery froze and darted a quick look down both paths. Striding past her Canderous whispered "left" before continuing on. Hurrying to catch up Avery gave him a defiant look. "I knew that"


End file.
